Amnesia
by Motoko2030
Summary: What would happen if the Major lost her memory.I know this probably could not really happen but I thought it wold be a neat idea. please read and review.
1. Don't trust Batou

The entire team of section 9 was in the weapons hanger. They were checking over all of their equipment, making sure it was ready if something urgent came up. Suddenly, an alarm went off in all of their cyber-brains. It was the Chief informing them of a new case all of them were assigned to. They were told that androids started to malfunction at a large company that produces them. They are putting the lives of the manufacturers at risk and section 9 was called in to eliminate all of the androids.

All of the members of section 9 quickly grabbed what they needed for this mission and put the rest away. They ran down the hall to the elevator, which they took to the roof. Once there they hopped on a chopper and took off.

About 27 minutes later they arrived at the company that the androids were at. They left the chopper and went around the building until they arrived at a door. At the front of the group was the Major, the fearless commander of section 9. Behind her were her teammates, who will follow here anywhere, who trust her completely given all of her skills.

"All right men. We move in and eliminate the threat, leaving no survivors. Let's move!" with that she broke the door down and rushed in, with her teammates following closely behind. When they entered the company they split up. They did this in order to finish the job quickly.

The Major ran through the building, slamming into androids, and sending clips of bullets into their unfeeling flesh. She moved so quickly that they didn't even see her coming. Behind her dead bodies of her victims fell to the ground and sprayed white blood all around them. At this rate they would be finished in no time. She ran down the hallway, her feet pounding on the concrete behind below her. As she ran around the corner her face was met with the butt of a gun. She fell to the ground and her vision went black as she was sent into a coma.


	2. Confusion

Above her stood a very confused Batou, her most trusted and reliable teammate. Shock filled his face as he looked down at his commander lying on the ground, unconscious. As if a switch went off in his head he scrambled to kneel by her side. The sound of malfunctioned androids filled his ears as they drew closer to them. In one swift movement he picked her up off the ground and cradled her in his arms like a moth to a flame. He looked down at her with sad eyes as if to say 'I'm sorry'. He contacted the rest of the group and told them what happened.

Mixed conversations of "How could you do that?" and "What are we going to do now?" filled his cyber-brain. Batou quickly took control of the situation.

"Everyone, were pulling out. The Major's safety is top priority. Get back to the chopper, now" everyone quickly exited the building and boarded the aircraft. It then took off into the dark cold night.


	3. Structural Analysis

Back at HQ the Major was into the building by a very worried Batou. The chief was waiting for them to arrive at the infirmary ever since Batou told him the news. They were there in a couple of minutes after arriving. He would have been there sooner if the building wasn't so big. He finally walked into the room were the chief and the medic were.

He strode over to the bed and carefully placed the Major on the soft blankets, the blue contrasting nicely with her violet hair. A strand fell in front of her face so he pushed it away gently. He stared into her face, her fierce, fiery red eyes hidden under her eyelids. The medic pushed Batou to the side so he could examine the Majors condition.

Batou felt horrible for what he did to her, and Aramaki saw how he felt. Based on his facial expression he knew he was scared for her safety. He always was, secretly. No matter how strong or good at something she was he always worried for her. He worries when she jumps off of buildings, he worries when she is in combat, and he especially worries when she dives into the net. That one is the most dangerous place for a cyborg with all of the attack barriers and firewalls.

He loved her, she may not notice it but everyone else notices. The members of section 9 know. Random people on the street probably notice too.

After a few seconds the Chief told Batou to come up to his office. He figured it would be better to wait for the news there instead of here.

The minutes felt like hours as they waited to determine the Majors condition. Aramaki sat at his desk, filling out paperwork. Every so often he would look over to where Batou was. He sat there all hunched over, deep in thought. All of a sudden a mad expression appeared on his face. He could only imagine the argument that was going on in his head.

There was a knock at the door which made Batou and the chief look up at the door.

"Come in" Aramaki said. The door opened and in walked the medic. He walked right past Batou and up to Aramaki's desk.

"We've done a structural analysis and there are no problems. She should wake up soon."

"Good" said Aramaki "we wouldn't want something to happen to her" he looked up to Batou "Why don't you go and check on her? In fact, you should stay down with her until she wakes up" Batou automatically stood up "Yes Chief" he said as he walked out the door and headed towards the infirmary.


	4. Awakening

Batou sat in a chair next to the Major's bed. Without knowing it he had been staring at her face. She began to stir and her eyelids fluttered. Batou stood up from his chair and was right next to her bed. The instant he saw her move he contacted the Chief and told him she was waking up. Her eyelids opened and she jolted upright. Batou put his hand on her back and she gasped, she thought she was alone. She wiggled around to try to get away from whoever was touching her.

"Hey, calm down. It's only me." A stern voice said. She turned around to face him. When she sees his face she flinches and pulls the covers over her head to shield herself.

"I don't know who you are." She says quietly from under the covers. It was almost inaudible because her voice was muffled by the sheets. Batou frowned at this. He didn't like seeing her like this. All of a sudden she stiffened under the covers and poked her head out. A scared and shocked expression appeared on her face. "I…I can't remember a… anything." She started to shake and this confused Batou.

Aramaki walked into the room the Major had been sleeping in. she stopped shaking, for some reason she felt safe around him. He saw what was going on and immediately knew something was wrong. "What's going on in here?" he asked. Two very confused people looked up to him. "What happened Batou?"

"I don't know. She woke up and she says she can't remember anything." The Major looked back and forth between the two men in front of her.

"Hmm. Go contact the medic so we can figure out what's going on here."

"Yes sir." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him so the two of them could have some privacy.


	5. The Medic

Aramaki turned to the major. She was watching him intently, noting every move he made. She was calmer since Batou left the room .she relaxed and somewhat relaxed her back against the pillows, still on her guard. He walked closer to her but still kept some distance between them.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Fine" she simply said

They sat there awkwardly until Batou came back with the medic. He asked both men to stand outside the room while he talked to her. After many minutes and many questions later he walked into the hallway and closed the door.

"Well, it seems as if she has amnesia"

"What!" Both Batou and the chief yelled in union

"Is that even possible for cyborgs?" Aramaki asked

"There has never been a case of a cyborg losing their memory. She is the first one to show symptoms of memory loss over something like a bump on the head"

"How can we get her memory back?"

"You don't. There is no way to recover the memories ourselves. Over time they will hopefully come back on their own. For now you should only tell her small things like her name, maybe show her around places she knows and see if they jog her memory. But do not push memories on her. That will only make things worse" With that the medic walked away.


	6. Introdictions

Both Aramaki and Batou went in to talk to the Major. When they walked in she looked up and slightly flinched when she saw Batou. Aramaki acted as if he didn't notice, but Batou frowned.

'Why is she acting this way' he asked himself.

This time Aramaki walked right up to her bed and said "The medic has just confirmed that you have amnesia"

"Will I ever get my memories back?" she asked, the fear showing in her eyes.

"There is no guarantee, but if they do they will come back over time"

"Ok" she said a little disappointed. Then she suddenly asked "What's my name?" the two men looked at each other and then back to her

"Your name is Motoko Kusanagi, but everyone around here calls you the Major" she smiled at her name but when he said they call her the Major she looked puzzled.

"Is that some kind of nickname?"

"Sort of" Aramaki said "By the way my name is Daisuke Aramaki, this here is Batou" he said motioning towards the man standing next to him.

She nodded her head "Nice to meet you Aramaki" she said nothing to Batou though. "So, how exactly did I lose my memory?"

Aramaki didn't say anything he just looked towards Batou. She needed to hear this from him, and he knew that too. "Well you see, I accidentally hit you on the head pretty hard and that's probably what caused your memory loss" she didn't look too happy when she heard that, and pushed herself even further away from them on the bed.

Aramaki cleared his throat to relieve some of the tension "Well perhaps you would like to go home and relax. I would like someone to supervise you during this time until some of your memory comes back. Batou would you like to do that for me?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, I would like you to come in tomorrow so I can show you around. Maybe something will jog your memory" he smiled at her and she nodded her head.

"Would you like me to take you home now?"

"S…sure"

"Let me help you up"

"No! That's ok, I can manage" she sat up from her bed and let her feet dangle over the edge. She stood up with all the grace that the Major possessed before the accident.

"Shall we get going?" he asked her. She simply nodded at him. He walked over to the door and held it open for her. She walked through it and he followed her through, closing the door behind him.


	7. Home Sweet Home

When they pulled up the long driveway the house finally came into view. It was on a very nice place with trees surrounding all sides. It had tall roman-like pillars near the entrance, and huge windows to look out at the landscape. In the middle of the circle driveway was a fountain of an angel with water coming out the base and shooting upwards. They got out and went up to the front door that was guarded with a pass code lock.

"Do you remember the combination?" Batou asked her.

"No." He sighed and punched in a long stream of numbers. The red light turned to green and there was a dull click.

It opened up to a living room with a spiral staircase off to the left side. The furniture looked sumptuous. On one of the walls sat a flat screen TV, and underneath it there was a fish tank that spread the length of the wall. She walked in the living room and could see through the sliding glass door on the far side of the room. The deck had a hot tub that sat about halfway into the floor. She walked down the hallway and found a room filled with computers. The kitchen and dining room were open, only connected by a counter that was lined with bar stools on the dining room side. Upstairs led to her bedroom that had a lot of windows to let in the light.

She walked over to the closet door to search for something to wear. What she was currently wearing was the black skin tight bodysuit they wear during missions. She opened the door and sifted through her clothes. She could not believe what she found. Everything in there was way too revealing. She could never imagine herself wearing something like this. It looks like she is going to have to go shopping for new clothes.


	8. Shopping

"Shopping is so boring" Batou mumbled to himself as he stood in the corner. He was waiting for the Major to pick out a new outfit. Finally she went to try on the armful of clothes she was carrying.

She hung them up and turned around and looked into the mirror for the first time. She gasped and pot a hand over her mouth to hold in a scream. She could not believe her reflection. In her opinion she looked just like a doll. She had bright purple hair that was cut in such a weird hairstyle where the front was longer than the back. She ran her hands through it and could feel how rough and almost fake it felt. And her eyes, those were what startled her the most. They were blood red.

'Could this be a trick?' she thought. 'No, there is no way. This must be what I really look like.' After the shock subsided she began to look over the rest of her body. 'There is one thing I have to admit though; I do have a pretty sexy body.' With the curves of her hips and her breasts combined with her slender waist made her look very attractive, and almost unnatural.

She turned to the side and noticed something on the back of her neck. She couldn't understand what they were. She reached up with one hand to trace the outside of it and could feel hard plastic. She began to panic and could no longer hold in a scream that tore its way through her lips.

In an instant Batou was on the other side of the door asking her what was wrong. She slowly opened the door and he noticed how much she was shaking and the look of fear etched on her face. "Wh…What's th…th…this?" she managed to choke out as she reached her hand up to the back of her neck.

"Those are ports that connect to your cyberbrain. See I have them too." He turns around so she can see them.

"So what does that make us?'

"Were both cyborgs."

"C…cyborg."

"Yea. If people get hurt they can get parts of their bodies replaced with prosthetics." He was trying to tell her all of this gently that way she wouldn't get overwhelmed.

It was finally making sense to her. Now she understood why she looked the way she did. It was because she was a cyborg, which meant that this body doesn't belong to her. It's not the one she was born with; it's one that was artificially made.

They finished up their shopping and headed home. Batou couldn't help but notice the choice in the Majors clothing. She seemed to buy clothes that covered as much skin as possible, yet accentuated her curves. Batou finds this very strange, considering her normal clothes.


End file.
